Artemis Knows Everything
by Sarnia Nereid
Summary: Opal Koboi from the past has a plot to take over Haven and Atlantis. Artemis thinks he knows what she plans to do, but he can't always be right.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis sunk down into his swivel chair, in a very un-Artemis like posture. He was worn out from a long day trying to track down Opal Koboi.

Opal from the past was running loose. The last they had seen of her was last week, when a person caught sight of a "small girl flying like a bird." Pictures had been posted all over the internet, and people were beginning to suspect the existence of fairies. Luckily, it never occurred to anyone that the fairies lived underground.

Speaking of them, Artemis hadn't heard from Holly lately. Not since she had visited him to discuss the recent occurrences; LEP officers vanishing on their visits above ground, random humans committing acts of crime and supposedly losing their memory.

That had been the day after the sighting. Artemis had called her repeatedly on his fairy communicator, but hadn't gotten a response.

"Arty!" Angeline Fowl called from downstairs. "Your friend is here!"

His friend? Did that mean Holly? Artemis jumped up from his chair, and dashed downstairs. Standing in the doorway was a figure covered from head to toe in clothing, clutching a bottle of sunscreen.

"Oh, it's you," Artemis said, mildly disappointed.

Mulch stepped inside. "No hello? No 'Thank you for potentially saving your LEP friends?' You don't know how hard it is to sneak out of a prison shuttle and all the way above ground? And to-"

"Hold on." Artemis closed the door and locked it. "Potentially saving? What happened?"

"What do you think, genius boy?"

Artemis gaped, realization hitting him. "Opal Koboi has taken over Haven City?"

"And she's working on Atlantis." Mulch stripped off a sheet that was wrapped around his head.

"How did you get up here?"

Mulch rolled his eyes. "Are you going to formulate a genius rescue plan?"

Artemis thought for a moment. "Opal is only one person. How did she take over?"

"She cloned a goblin army several times. Apparently she has advanced cloning technology."

"Anything else?" Artemis sat down in the living room. Mulch joined him.

"I'd better get a reward for this."

Artemis shrugged.

"Apparently Opal is after you. She wants to use your genius to help destroy the world."

Artemis raised an eybrow but stayed silent.

"I talked to Holly briefly, and she told me to go talk to you. So I'm guessing you have a genius plan up your sleeve?"

"Where is Holly?" Artemis inquired.

"On a shuttle. They're transporting the prisoners to a jail somewhere, I'm not sure where."

"Is Opal on the shuttle?"

"No, just about fifty goblins. You won't be seeing her anytime soon."

"I doubt that." Artemis smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"She should arrive in...about twenty seconds."

Twenty-five seconds later, a window opened. Holly materialized several seconds later.

"Wha...how...?" Mulch shook his head. "Can I have a sandwich?"

Butler opened the door. "Is that you, Mulch?"

"Yes, who do you think it is?" Mulch scoffed.

"Nice to see you. Hello, Holly."

"How did you get here?" Artemis asked.

"I threw a couple of goblins out the hatch and flew up to Tara, and-"

"stole some wings and flew here?" Artemis completed. Holly nodded.

"What's going on?" Butler asked. "Is Holly an outlaw?"

"Sort of." Holly quickly explained the situation to Butler, and then Juliet.

"Where's Foaly?" Butler asked.

"I don't know," Holly responded, plopping down next to Artemis. "Opal took him on a different shuttle. I tried to rescue several other people, but once they figured out I had escaped Opal heightened the security. I could barely escape up here. She has another world domination plan, I think."

"Which Opal?" Artemis asked.

"The one from the past," Holly replied. "The one that followed us into the time stream."

"Hey, you never did tell-"

Artemis interrupted Mulch, glancing briefly at Holly. "I see."

"And of course you know what she's going to do," muttered Holly.

"Yes, I do."

"Where is she?" Juliet fingered her signature Jade Ring.

"Oh, just outside the house."

"Why is everyone coming here?" Butler reached for his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I have no idea what's going on. For some reason, only the first four words that I later deleted got published, and I still can't figure out what's going on. This will not show up unless I have figured out what I am doing wrong.**

Artemis parted the curtains and peered through. Opal was standing in the yard, accompanied by two goblins.

"Do you really think you know what she's going to do?" Holly asked skeptically.

Artemis snapped the curtains closed. "It depends."

"So let me get this straight," Mulch said. "You anticipated that Opal anticipated that you would anticipate that she didn't really want to abduct you, she wanted to kill you?"

Artemis nodded.

"And now you anticipate what she is actually going to do, but you won't tell us?"

"Yes," Artemis said.

"And now you are going out there to talk to her?" Holly asked.

"Yes," he repeated.

"I'm coming as well, then," Holly said.

"Good." Artemis glanced behind him at the Butlers and Mulch. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Juliet grinned. Butler nodded.

"Let's go." Artemis strode down the stairs, Holly following.

Holly marveled at how he could be so confident in a situation like this. Maybe it was because he knew exactly what was going to happen, and what he had to do. Holly didn't feel so confident; Opal was tricky, and anyways Artemis's explanation of him anticipating that Opal will anticipate that... she didn't get a word of it.

Artemis opened the front door and walked out onto the lawn, where Opal was snapping at the goblins. She looked up and grinned when she saw Artemis and Holly.

"Have you decided to surrender to my cause?" Opal asked sweetly, her eyes betraying the hatred that was brewing just below the surface.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You can stop pretending now, Opal."

Opal snarled at him. "You and your elf friend will die today, and then I will move on to the LEP."

"I doubt it." Artemis glanced at the house. "My bodyguard and his sister are waiting. You can't beat them, can you?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can."

Holly wished that she had payed closer attention to Artemis' explanation; she didn't know whether Artemis really believed that Butler and Juliet could take on Opal and the goblins.

"Go take care of the Butlers," Opal commanded. The goblin's both hesitated for a moment, and then scurried off.

"I suppose you plan to kill me now, don't you," Artemis said. Opal took a step forward.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Artemis pressed a button on a little object in his pocket.

"Why no-" Suddenly, the earth gave way under Opal and she tumbled into a hole.

"Now what?" Holly asked.

"We wait, and see what happens."

Before I continue this, let me tell you something; No1 had just recently cast a spell that replaced the one which prevented fairies from entering a dwelling without permission. The new one prevented them from harming or abducting the humans against their will. Back to the story.

Opal thrashed around in the hole, trying desperately to get out as something attacked her. Holly laughed quietly at the sight.

Opal finally leapt out of the hole, covered in dirt and something else that possibly may have involved Mulch Diggums. She looked down at her clothes, disgusted. Then she glared at Artemis.

"I-will-kill you!" Opal reached for her gun.

"Oh, yes, I am so scared," Holly said flatly. Opal looked confused. Then she drew her gun and pulled the trigger.

A long silence followed.

"You can't harm me," Artemis said. "You are still within the Fowl property line."

"I can still kill the elf."

"Not likely." Artemis glanced at Holly, his mismatched eyes betraying concern that wouldn't have been allowed several years before. "Our friend Mulch Diggums disabled your weapons while you were in the pit."

Opal's glare intensified. Suddenly, Artemis gasped.

"What?" Holly whispered, though she knew Opal could hear her.

"Oh no...Holly, you need to get out of here-" Opal lunged at Holly, grabbing her. She ran down the yard and to her invisible ship. Artemis ran after them desperately, but the ship was out of sight before he could help, though he wouldn't be much help against Opal.

Why hadn't he anticipated this? Opal was going use Holly to lure Artemis where he wasn't protected by No1's spell. And then she would kill them both.


End file.
